La Vida Continua
by Mione Tonks
Summary: holaa espero que les guste el fics jejj yo ya habia empesado a publicar el fics en mi flog /harrypotter hsm un beeeeso Juul.-


FAN FICTION

"La vida continua''

Estaban todos ya en "La Madriguera'' recomponiéndose del dolor que habían sufrido la noche anterior. Nadie hablaba. Todos en silencio acomodaban sus cosas, tomaban o comian algo, y otros simplemente se sentaban a mirar nada en especial. Hary6 era uno de esos. Se sento el una silla en la cocina y miraba como la Sra. Weasley lavaba los platos que no había lavado la noche anterior a causa de la batalla. Pero en realidad, el estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. No entendia la sensación que tenia dentro.

Deberia estar sumamente feliz al pensar que Voldemort no estara mas en este mundo y no podrá hacer sufrir a nadie mas.

Pero Harry no se sentia asi. Todo lo contrario. Se sentia triste y dolido al pensar en la cantidad de personas que habían muerto la noche anterior para qe el mundo pudiera vivir en paz, sin voldemort.

Fred, un chico lleno de alegria que siempre sabia salir adelante en los malos momentos.

Remus y Tonks, que habían encontrado la felicidad juntos, y se fueron… dejando a su hijo como ahijado de Harry. Ahijado que él amaria y cuidaria por siempre. Snape, a quien había juzgado y odiado toda su vida sin saber casi nada sobre él. Moody, Collin, Dobby…

No queria seguir pensando en eso. Le hacia mal, mucho mal así que se dispuso a mirar lo que hacian los demas. El silencio todavía se adueñaba del lugar.

La sra. Weasley seguía lavando platos, el sr. Weasley leia "El Profeta'' o eso intentaba. Bill jugueteaba con sus pulseras, Hermione miraba los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Ginny, Ron y Fleurmiraban como George jugaba con una de las varitas de juguete de "Sortilegios Weasley'', ninguno se reia, ninguno hablaba.

Después de un rato en el que todo seguía igual, la sra. Weasley rompio el silencio.

- Niños, es un dia muy lindo para que esten aquí tristes, pensando.- dijo miando a Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny y George.

Nos miramos, pero nadie parecia dispuesto a hablar, así que la sra. Weasley actuo por nosotros.

- Yo quiero ir a la casa de Andrómeda, quiero ver como esta y de paso ver a pequeño Teddy. Pueden venir con nosotros.- dijo.

- Yo no creo que este listo para ver a Teddy, así que creo que iremos a despejarnos un poco, ¿estan de acuerdo?- pregunto Harry a los demas que todavía no habían abierto la boca-

- Si claro- dijo Ginny levantandose de su asiento –me parece que nos hara bien-

Los otros tres la imitaron y los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta.

- En ese caso, esperen un segundo y salimos todos – dijo Bill yendo hacia su esposa que también ya se estaba diriendo hacia la puerta.

Los sres. Weasley, Bill y Fleur se desaparecieron a unos metros de "La Madriguera''.

- y bueno ¿adonde vamos?- pregunto George.

- ¿Les parece si vamos a "Las 3 escobas'' y luego damos unas vueltas por ahí?- pregunto Hermione a los otros.

Los demas asintieron, y en cuestion de segundos ellos estaban en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Entraron a la taberna y se sentaron e una mesa cerca de la puerta. El lugar estaba casi vacio, solo había un par de personas charlando que se dieron vuelta a miar Harry apenas entraron. El bar no se veia como siempre, se notaba mas triste de lo comun al igual que todo el pueblo.

- Ire por unas cervesas de mantequilla – dijo Hermione levantándose y yendo hacia el mostrador.

- Te ayudo!- dijo Ron levantandose rapidamente para alcansar a Hermione. Harry, y creo que los otros dos también, se dio cuenta que esa era un momento en el que ellos podrian estar solos.

-Hola Rosmerta, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Hermione cuando estaba frente al mostrador.

-Bien y no tan bien, como supongo que estaran ustedes, ¿no?.- pregunto la dueña del local- ¿Qué van a tomar? Pregunto cambiando rapidamente de tema.

- Es verdad, estamos igual. – dijo Hermione un poco triste – pediremos cinco cervesas de mantequilla.

-Ya se las traigo- dijo Rosmerta

Cuando ella ya no estaba ahí, Ron comenzo a hablar.

-Hermione… yo estuve pensando en algo de lo cual no me he podido olvidar ni un poco a pesar de todo lo que ocurrio. Tu ayer, antes de que empiese la batalla, me besaste, y…-

-Si lo se, pero fue porque… eem… fue porque…- Hermione intentaba explicar su acto pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

- Hermione yo te quiero mucho, es mas TE AMO, y eres la chica con la que quiero estar desde hace mucho tiempo!


End file.
